


Art for A Picture Tells...

by patriciatepes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, WIP Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the lovely story, A Picture Tells... by afteriwake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for A Picture Tells...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> I don't own the images used here, nor do I own Sherlock or any related characters. Textures used are found at texturepalace.com, ladyamdis.deviantart.com, and the negative strip is by mellowmint.deviantart.com.

*See notes for image credits.


End file.
